The present disclosure relates to a solid-state image pickup apparatus and an electronic apparatus.
A CMOS (complementary metal oxide semiconductor) solid-state image pickup apparatus known as a solid-state image pickup apparatus involves a low power source voltage and low power consumption. Therefore, the CMOS solid-state image pickup apparatus is used for a digital still camera, a digital video camera, and various mobile terminal apparatuses such as a camera-equipped cellular phone, for example.
The CMOS solid-state image pickup apparatus is provided with pixels constituted of photodiodes serving as photoelectric conversion units and a plurality of pixel transistors. Further, the CMOS solid-state image pickup apparatus includes a pixel unit in which a plurality of pixels are arranged in a two-dimensional array form and a peripheral circuit unit disposed on the periphery of the pixel unit.
Further, these days, attention is being focused on a back surface irradiation type CMOS solid-state image pickup apparatus (see, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Nos. 2007-115994 and 2003-31785). The back surface irradiation type CMOS solid-state image pickup apparatus has a light incident surface on an opposite side (back surface of substrate) to a side on which a wiring is provided (front surface of substrate). Therefore, it is possible to provide the wiring of a pixel unit on a photodiode, with the result that the degree of freedom of a layout is dramatically increased.
Furthermore, along with achieving of a finer pixel size, a CMOS solid-state image pickup apparatus of a pixel sharing type in which a plurality of photodiodes are caused to share a pixel transistor group excluding a transfer transistor is also known (see, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Nos. 2008-294218 and 2009-135319).